


The Cloud Gamer

by Kebara



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebara/pseuds/Kebara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud knew there were only so many times someone could be run through by a seven foot katana before they died, so when he perishes at the hands of Memory Sephiroth he isn't that surprised to be surrounded by the comforting glow of green. What does get him is the rather hard to miss -Game Over- hovering in front of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loading ...

Upon waking the only thing Cloud Strife, the 23 year old renowned 'Savior of the Planet', was aware of was the pervasive presence of the color green.

It was all that he could see. In fact it was the only thing any of his senses could pick up, he heard the color green, felt the color green, tasted it, hell he could even smell it!

Not that he could even guess how one would describe the smell of a color.

Trying to ignore the inescapable backdrop of green Cloud turned his thoughts to how he got wherever it was that he'd just woken up.

' _Where am I?'_

' _What was I doing?'_

' _The last thing I remember is...'_

Bolting into a seated position Cloud reached a hand to a particular spot on his chest

"Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered, recalling the feel of Masamune sliding between his ribs.

He frowned hoping that he was reaching the wrong conclusion, but knew ultimately he was going to have to accept it.

There is only so many times one can survive being impaled through the chest after all.

' _Death, huh?'_

He sighed, fists clenched tight. He'd failed, left his friends alone to face their greatest rival without him, just when he'd finally begun to find his forgiveness.

Not that there was anything he could do about it now.

He'd have faith in his friends and their abilities. Sephiroth may have defeated him but he felt that he could leave this them. They always said he took on too much, he used to ignore them.

Pushing his guilt down for the time being he rose to his feet. If he was dead that meant this was the Lifestream, and if this was the Lifestream that meant he might be able to see Zack and Aerith.

Turning, his quest to find the duo was abruptly cancelled as his train of thought derailed by taking in the sight before him.

Two words hovering midair in front of him over the Buster Sword.

**Game Over**

'…'

'…'

"What?" he wheezed out

The message shifted into two smaller pieces of text that again hovered in front of him.

**New Game**

**Continue?**

"Continue what? What the hell is going on?!"

Lines of text wrote themselves in the air as Cloud's jaw decided to acquaint itself with the floor.

* * *

**Loading…**

**No Data Found**

**Loading…**

**New Game Start_**

**New Save File Created_**

**New Game Configuration**

Sound - Normal

Video - Normal

Tutorial -  **ON** /OFF

Auto Save –  **ON** /OFF

**Confirm?**

* * *

Suffice to say Cloud was, for lack of a better term, freaking right the hell out.

"I died right? Stabbed to death? I should be in the Lifestream?" Confusion edged his words as he called out to the distance hoping for some form of explanation or reply.

When no answer was forthcoming Cloud groaned, settling his face into his palm.

Judging by the general theme of words he was filling in information for some form of game. Answering the prompts moved the process forward, to what he did not know, but judging by the fact the text had not changed in the face of his silence refusing to continue would just get him nowhere.

Peering at the floating text once more Cloud narrowed his eyes and scowled in a wonderful impression of a particularly petulant teenager. He was blaming Zack for this. He didn't care what was actually going on, he was still blaming Zack.

In some distant part of the Lifestream one Zachary Fair sneezed as he tried to calm down his girlfriend who was shouting questioningly into the distance "But where did he go?!"

Cementing that this was entirely Zack's fault Cloud decided to take a page from his excitable friend's book and just go along with it. He'd already died what was this  _thing_  going to do to make it worse?

**Confirm?**

Focusing once more on the text in front of him Cloud braced himself.

"Confirm"

* * *

**Configuration Confirmed_**

**Loading…**

**Save File I Set_**

**Transferring Achievements_**

* * *

Cloud raised a brow  _'Achievements?'_

Glancing at the list the other eyebrow joined its brother.

"You have got to be  _kidding_ me!"

Listed in all their ridiculous glory where seemingly random events and accomplishments from Cloud's life, ranging from impressive to distinctively embarrassing it was made worse by some of the  _Achievements_  being accompanied by points.

* * *

**Achievements**

**They grow them in Nibelheim**  – Complete the Prologue in Nibelheim

 **In Crisis**  – Unlock the Crisis Core Story

 **Last Reverie**  – Unlock the Final Fantasy Seven Story

 **To the Edge –**  Completed the Final Fantasy Seven Story

 **Child of the Advent**  – Unlock the Advent Children Story

 **Historian**  – Unlock Travel in the Western Continent

 **Cartographer**  – Unlock Travel in the Eastern Continent

 **Adventurer**  – Unlock Travel in the Northern Continent

 **Strife Delivery**  – Open A Business

 **Funeral Expenses**  – Die for the First time

 **Miss Cloud**  - Cross-dress

 **Spiky** – Befriend Zack Fair +20

 **Childhood Sweetheart** – Befriend Tifa Lockheart +20

 **Have Gun Will Travel**  – Befriend Barrett Wallace +20

 **You're a Cat Person**  – Befriend Nanaki +20

 **Highwinds**  – Befriend Cid Highwind +20

 **The King of Cats**  – Befriend Cait Sith +20

 **Puppy Love**  – Befriend Aerith Gainsborough +20

 **Tall, Dark and Handsome**  – Befriend Vincent Valentine +20

 **Cultural Exchange**  – Befriend Yuffie Kisaragi + 20

 **Diamond Weapon**  - Defeat the Diamond Weapon + 15

 **Ruby Weapon**  - Defeat the Ruby Weapon + 15

 **Emerald Weapon**  - Defeat the Emerald Weapon + 15

 **Ultimate Weapon**  - Defeat the Ultimate Weapon +25

 **The Fantasy Part I**  - Defeat Crazed Sephiroth +50

 **The Fantasy Part II** – Defeat Insane Sephiroth + 75

 **Performance Enhancer**  – Survive Mako Treatments +20

 **Train Surfing**  – Ride on top of the Midgar Rail System +5

 **Braver**  – Learn Limit Break Braver +5

 **Omnislash**  – Learn the Omnislash Limit Break +15

 **Battle Square**  - Start a battle in the Battle Square +5

 **Golden Feather**  – Obtain a Golden Chocobo + 15

 **Treasure Hunter**  – Collect at least one of each material type +10

 **Master Materia**  – Master at least one type of materia + 10

 **Get Down Mister President**  – Save Rufus Shinra +10

 **Sword Smith**  – Design First Tsurugi +15

 **Ragnarok**  – Design Fenrir +25

 **Papa Chocobo**  – Become a Father Figure +5

 **Dilly Dally, Shilly Shally**  – Begin the road to redemption +30

 **Crisis Adverted**  – Completed the Crisis Core Story + 25

 **The End?**  – Completed the Final Fantasy Seven Story + 25

 **Not Over Yet**  – Storylines remain Locked -2x25 50

 **The Nibelheim Bastard**  – Reputation in Nibelheim in Negative -10

 **Social Outcast**  – Reputation as Shinra Cadet in Negative -10

 **Cadet Drop Out**  – Fail the SOLDIER exams -15

 **Still In Crisis**  – Finished the Crisis Core Storyline in the Negative -20

 **The Angel of Midgar**  – Lost Angeal Hewley-20

 **The Fates are Cruel**  –Lost Genesis Rapsodos-20

 **No Mama Chocobo**  – Lost your Mother -20

 **Oh General, My General**  – Lost Sephiroth -20

 **Frozen Over**  – Nibelheim Destroyed - 10

 **Under the Knife**  – Lost 4 Years under Dr. Hojo - 4x10 40

 **Living Legacy**  – Lost Zack Fair -40

 **Questionable Sanity**  – Lived with Corrupt Memories -10

 **The Last Ancient**  – Lost Aerith Gainsborough -40

 **Mother Knows Best**  – Succumbed to Jenova - 25

 **No Time for the Little People**  – Over 1000 Bystanders killed -100

 **Ground Zero**  – Meteor Dropped -50

 **Please Hold while we Transfer your Call**  – Ignore more than 250 Calls of your cell phone - 25

 **The Plague**  – Suffer from Geostigma -10

 **The Triplets**  – Lost Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo -30

 **Never a Memory**  – Killed by Memory Sephiroth -20

 **Family Reunion** \- Failed to prevent reunion – 10

**Total Achievements: 64**

**Positive Score: 595**

**Negative Score: 595**

**Final Score: 0**

**Additional Achievement**

**Dividing By Zero –** Final Score of Zero, now how did you manage that?

**Continue?**

* * *

A bitter smile accompanied the end of the list, having a good amount of your personal history both good  _'my friends'_ and bad  _'my mother'_ dredged up into the forefront of your mind was an unpleasant experience.

Though his smile slipped into a frown at the increasing evidence that his life was being treated like a game of all things.

"Continue"

* * *

**Congratulations! New Character Models Discovered! New Character Models Unlocked!**

**Loading…**

**Model Selection**

**Unlocked Models**

Cloud Strife

Cloudia Strife

Mechanic Cloud

Rancher Cloud

Thief Cloud

Cloud Strife+

**Discovered Models**

Turk Cloud

SOLDIER Cloud

Ninja Cloud

Evil Cloud

Cloud Fair

Gunslinger Cloud

Martial Artist Cloud

Insane Cloud

**Select Cloud Strife?**

* * *

Alongside the appearance of the new list was the appearance of a floor length mirror, projected in it was an image of his younger self smiling gently back at him. Glancing again at the list Cloud noticed a few sentences beneath the highlighted Cloud Strife.

* * *

**Cloud Strife**

**This young man hails from the backwater town of Nibelheim. Though a little shy and on the small side his determination and kindness easily counteract them.**

**This model comes with the perk (Focus ), which increases stat gain on a chosen stat each level.**

**Basic Model: select for original in game bonuses and restrictions.**

* * *

"Character selection is it?" Cloud murmured glancing at the list once more. Shaking his head at the Cloudia Strife entry he would have said select if only to get this farce over with when the last entry of the selectable models caught his eye.

"Cloud Strife Plus?"

The image in the mirror changed to reflect almost the exact image as before, the only difference being that the new image seemed more… well just more would cover it.

* * *

**Cloud Strife+**

**This young man hails from the backwater town of Nibelheim. Though a little shy and on the small side his determination and kindness easily counteract them.**

**Not entirely satisfied with his lot in life this young man seeks to better himself in order to help those that he treasures.**

**This model comes with the perk (Pure Will), which increases stat gain of every stat per level and allows for the addition of a perk every level divisible by 3 instead of 5.**

**This model comes with the perk (Going Places), which eliminates social interaction restrictions based on age, race and compatibility. The perk does not affect restrictions based on reputation.**

**This model comes with the perk (Divisible by Zero), which eliminates the LUK stat and causes every LUK check to be passed. This perk is locked into this model and is unavailable in any other model.**

**Unlocked: Achievement – Dividing by Zero**

**Plus Model: select for the most flexible game experience, save everyone or do nothing at all the world is at your fingertips.**

* * *

"Select" was out of his mouth faster than Fenrir at full speed. Despite Cloud's revelation in forgiveness before his untimely impalement there was still a deeply ingrained reaction in his psyche that had him wanting to, as the text had said,  _save everyone_.

**Cloud Strife+ Selected**

**Loading…**

_BU-BUMP_

Cloud stumbled as the blood pounded in his ears, his eyes quickly losing focus of the text in front of him.

**Loading…**

_BU-BUMP_

His breath came in ragged gulps as darkness swallowed the omnipresent green of what he'd figured for the Lifestream.

**Loading…**

_BU-BUMP_

Cloud tipped backwards as he lost his footing the darkness reaching up and obscuring his own body as well.

**Loading…**

_BA-BUMP_

Closing his eyes for the small inevitable impact he shouted out as his fall continued passing through where he had been standing.

**Loading Complete**

As he fell further down into the darkness he saw the words finally disappear from his vision and wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

**Game Start**

He was so blaming Zack for this.


	2. New Game

Cloud bolted into awareness with his limbs flailing and heart pounding.

He attempted to bring his body to some semblance of combat ready, unfortunately in his flailing something had tangled itself into his legs and he promptly fell face first onto a hard wooden floor.

"Arrrghh!" He shouted grasping at his poor nose while he finally succeeding in rolling himself to a respectably seated position.

Peering at his legs he found his assailant and cause of his rather ungraceful tumble was in fact a blanket wrapped around his two lower limbs.

Blinking at the quilted menace Cloud finally became aware of his new surroundings.

' _Oh'_

From the bed he'd just fallen from, to the empty kitchen to the odds and ends scattered around the small home, everything was exactly like his childhood home in Nibelheim.

He was stupefied; everything in the house was perfect, exactly as he remembered.

But Nibelheim had  _burned_  and no matter what Shinra had done to cover it up it didn't fool him, so how was this possible?

Behind him the front door swung open with a gentle creak, turning to the noise Cloud was once again met with the sight of something that took his breath away.

Or rather  _someone._

"Cloud? Sweetheart, what are you doing on the floor?"

Cloud was in shock.

' _Not happening, definitely not happening'_

' _Simply impossible'_

' _It's only…'_

_BREATH_

"Nothing…."

"…Mom"

Shoving aside the blankets at his feet Cloud grabbed his mother around the waist in a tight hug.

He might not have been a mama's boy but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he gripped his mom tightly reveling in his reunion with the one person who'd always loved him unconditionally.

Alas other factors were going to make it impossible for him to fully enjoy it.

His mother's teasing voice interrupted his peaceful moment.

"Oh, and I thought my boy was too old for hugs now that he'd turned nine? Wasn't that what you told me yesterday?"

Cloud's thoughts came to a violent and abrupt halt.

' _Nine…she said nine? NINE!'_

Whipping his gaze up and down he was dismayed to find a moderate distance between himself and the smiling face of his mother,  _'How did I not notice?'_

The ten car pileup that was his thought process quickly turned into a fifty car disaster at the text floating above his mother's head.

**[ Claudia Strife Lvl.27 ]**

' _Oh planet it was real'_

"Cloud?"

Rewinding the past few minutes in his head he threw out a quick response to his mother's questioning tone.

"Changed my mind!"

She smiled "Boys will be boys I suppose. You'd best get ready for the day, I've a few things I need to do but I'll see you later." She turned back out the door leaving Cloud standing there alone.

As soon as the click of the door's lock sounded Cloud rushed over to the mirror.

"… really… what? Just, seriously?  _Seriously_?"

Starring back at him from the reflective glass was the disgruntled and downright _adorable_ face of nine year old Cloud Strife.

There was also hovering just above his hair more of the mysterious text.

**[ Cloud Strife Lvl.7 ]**

Throwing his hands in the air and making and abrupt about face, he popped open the trunk that should be holding his clothes. Slipping on a simple pair of black pants, a blue sleeveless cotton shirt and an old pair of brown boots he stopped just in the entrance of the house, his hand on the door handle.

' _What's really going on here? I can't actually be in the past, can I?_

' _I mean second chances don't happen like this.'_

' _I thought that game thing was just a joke.'_

Swinging the door open Cloud likened the feeling of stepping out into Nibelheim proper like stepping into an old photograph, he had in the most basic sense somehow time traveled to his childhood.

It was more than a little confusing.

Seeing his mother like he did was shocking enough he dreaded the reaction he'd have if he saw someone like Tifa or goddess forbid even Sephiroth.

Gazing at his hometown in silent concentration he reminisced on some of the bits and pieces he remembered of his childhood.

There was the fountain in the town square.

He'd been pushed in once.

His neighbour's houses always seemed to dwarf the small building he had called home.

Some families were indifferent to him, most were not, and definitely not in a good way.

He remembered sitting on top of the water tower making his promise to Tifa.

She was the only child that was really okay with his presence at all.

There was also the constant chill that flowed down from the mountain peaks. In the isolated town of Nibelheim cold was a constant.

He's spent enough time hiding in the woods near town to know that.

'…'

' _Planet my childhood sucked'_

Rounding the corner of one of the houses Cloud took stock of his situation

' _I'm definitely in Nibelheim, and based on what little I've seen I am certainly in the past, or at least some form of it.'_

' _I don't know how long this is going to last, or if any of this is actually real, but I'll take advantage of it as much as I can.'_

Catching sight of his supposed level in the reflection of a window he gave a small considering noise

' _But then there is that'_

' _And_ _ **this**_ _'_

Cloud stared at his hands.

His small, delicate, and undeniably weak hands.

Then proceeded to have them meet his face in the universal sign of exasperation known as the face palm.

"Ahhhh, who am I kidding I can't do anything, not like this! Even if I tried I'd probably end up dead!"

By this time Cloud had meandered his way just into the tree line and away from any possible prying eyes in the village.

His mind making and abandoning plans of action as he recalled relevant bits and pieces of his history before he'd remember his  _little_ issue, it was really only a  _small_ problem, it being that he was currently about as useful as a  _baby chocobo._

His self-depreciating musings were interrupted when something flashed and sprung into his face causing him to jerk back in surprise.

"…"

"I'm insane again aren't I? And this is all just a fun little trip inside my already seriously whacked out head."

The world had just dumped another mystery right in front of him in the form of a large golden yellow question mark.

**?**

"I'm going to turn around and it'll be gone"

Cloud tested his theory with an about-face

The question mark followed his line of vision and sat itself in front of him again.

**?**

"…"

Cloud examined the offending bit of brightly colored punctuation with a withering glare.

**?**

"…"

He then nodded and said with absolute certainty,

"Definitely Zack's fault."

 

In a different time and place a certain puppy sneezed and wondered if he was coming down with something.

 

In the current time and place our diminutive hero cautiously reached out a hand to the question mark. Just as his fingers brushed it, it disappeared, and was replaced by a barrage of slightly transparent blue tinted windows covered in text.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest Accepted**

**Quest – Simple Observations**

**Observe the Nibleheim wildlife, you may learn something.**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Quests are specific tasks that can be accepted for EXP, Items, Skills, Reputation, and other rewards.**

**Interacting with quest markers will indicate accepting the quest.**

**There are many quest colors that can help you identify quest types.**

**Gold** **markers indicate a quest that can be accepted.**

**Blue** **markers indicate a repeatable quest.**

**Green** **markers indicate way points in within a quest that must be triggered**

**Gray** **markers indicate a quest that requires additional actions to be completed before the quest can be accepted.**

**Red** **markers indicate a single instance quest that has been created based on you actions, they can only be undertaken at the moment of creation and can offer greater rewards than basic quests.**

**Black** **markers indicate quests that** **must be completed** **to further the story, effects upon completion will vary greatly upon your status upon the time of completion.**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Tap on a window to close it.**

* * *

Cloud calmly read and then tapped at each window to make them blink out of existence, sat himself down and tried to avoid any further mental breakdown.

"Just a dream, it's only a dream… of course it's not a freaking dream, I don't even like games that much why the hell would my brain suddenly decide it was a good idea, and there's also the whole  _dying_  thing…" he sighed

"Well at least it didn't ask me to do anything dangerous."

Glancing around Cloud easily spotted a small hare moving around in the sparse bushes. Just a raggedy little brown thing he supposed it would do fine for  _observing_.

"Okay, I'm observing some wildlife now what?"

At his words a little black triangle of sorts came into being above the hare along with another simple bit of text.

**[ Hare ]**

"Ooh how amazing" Cloud said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

His use of sarcastic wit was short lived however when behind the hare another triangle appeared.

This one was red and above it sat a string of words that had Cloud scrambling to his feet.

**[ Mangy Nibel Wolf Lvl.15 ]**

Said Nibel Wolf stalked into view with its teeth bared and eyes trained on Cloud like he was a well prepared Sunday dinner.

* * *

**-PING-**

**You've disturbed a Mangy Nibel Wolf, he doesn't look too friendly maybe you should run.**

* * *

"Not helping!"

Throwing himself through the unnecessarily cheery screen, Cloud took off in a mad dash away from the monster.

Chest heaving and legs burning even from the short sprint he checked over his shoulder and threw even more into running as he saw the wolf gaining behind him.

' _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit'_

Unfortunately in front of him wasn't looking like any better of an option as he quickly came up to the edge of a cliff.

"Oh come on!" Cloud huffed

Contemplating the choice between being rend limb from limb and jumping off a cliff Cloud was suddenly struck by an idea.

A brilliant idea.

A brilliantly  _stupid_ idea.

Out of breath and out of time as the wolf tensed to leap at him Cloud tensed for a leap of his own, and with one last step jumped straight off the cliff.

Then watched satisfied as the wolf sailed overhead to its doom as he hung precariously from the edge.

Scrambling back onto solid ground before his own doom rushed to meet him he flopped onto the ground gasping for air.

"Take that you furry bastard."

* * *

**-PING-**

**Defeated Mangy Nibel Wolf x1**

**EXP 125**

**Gil 20**

**Item Obtained**

**Wolf Fang Necklace**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Some Items can be equipped for certain effects.**

**To equip simply manually put on the item or select it from storage when viewing your character screen.**

* * *

**Quest – Simple Observations – Complete**

**EXP 100**

**Skill Obtained – Scan**

**Scan**

**Great observation allows you to recognize properties and potential in people, items and locations.**

**Activation: Concentrate specifically on a subject and stats will appear.**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Skills can be obtained as rewards or through specific actions.**

**Some Skills can be leveled up to higher tiers through practice.**

**To review your Skills select the Skill tab when viewing your character screen.**

* * *

**Achievements Obtained**

**Leap of No Faith –** Aborted a leap from a great height.

**First Blood –** Killed a monster during the Prologue.

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Achievements are earned by completing certain actions.**

**They can be negatively, positively or neutrally oriented.**

**Completing some Achievements can earn you rewards, perks or special skills.**

**Achievements can be reviewed by selecting the Achievements tab when viewing your character screen.**

* * *

Reading the informative windows Cloud let a pensive frown slip onto his face.

"So, it really is just like a game." He should be worried about what was going on but he could only shrug, at this point he'd just accepted he wouldn't be able to do anything about it without any further info.

"Wonder where they get the Gil."

Leaning up to tap the screen the aforementioned Gil proceeded to fly out and smack him in the face along with a fang that hung from a strip of leather cord.

"Okay, one, OW, two, is every part of this thing going to conspire to kill me?"

Pocketing the Gil and slipping the necklace around his neck he heard a sound different than the annoying alert noise he was already becoming used to.

* * *

**-DA DA DA-**

**Level Up!**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**When you have collected sufficient EXP you will level up.**

**When you level up you gain points to attribute to your stats.**

**Your stats are.**

**Strength** **: Determines your ability to complete physical challenges and your bare handed and close range attack power**

**Dexterity** **: Determines your ability to complete grace challenges, your speed and long range attack power.**

**Vitality** **: Determines your ability to complete stamina challenges, physical defense and damage threshold.**

**Magic** **: Determines your ability to complete magic challenges, perform magic and your magic attack and defense power**

**Intelligence** **: Determines your ability to complete mental challenges, learn and retain information**

**Luck:** **Determines your ability to complete luck challenges and your luck in games of chance.**

**Some levels will also allow you to choose player perks or bonuses as an additional reward.**

**Leveling up will automatically open your character screen.**

**To open the character screen at any other time simply Scan your reflection.**

* * *

**{ Cloud Strife Lvl.8 }**

**Strength 10**

**Dexterity 7**

**Vitality 13**

**Magic 17**

**Intelligence 16**

**Luck (Divisible by Zero)**

**Points to assign: 10**

**Next Level: 0/1500**

* * *

Cloud paused a moment to carefully review the new information and resist the urge to immediately dump all the points into the Strength category like some sort of nine year old child.

He decided to dump three in vitality and seven in dexterity instead, bringing them to sixteen and fourteen respectively, judging that running for his life was a little easier with his current stature than trying to actually fight anything.

Closing the window he rose to his letting out an exasperated sigh but with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

_SNAP_

* * *

**-PING-**

**You've disturbed a Mangy Nibel Wolf, he doesn't look too friendly maybe you should run.**

* * *

"GODDESS DAMNIT ZACK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's stats are based off final fantasy, HOWEVER, in order for the 'game element' to affect 'real life' more I am going to change what these stats mean for Cloud and how he gains points for them. This is where it will differ from the original final fantasy game. There will be stat checks, there will be quests and there will be skills. The kind of stuff you'd see in table top gaming or m.m.os This will mainly be done if Cloud tries to complete a certain task or interact with people in some way.


	3. Tutorial Start

By the time Cloud, worse for wear, meandered back into Nibelheim he'd managed to attract the attention of four additional mangy nibel wolves on top of the first one he'd killed.

They each met their fate at the hands of a rather dramatic drop off a cliff face.

Cloud had discovered he had absolutely no fear of heights, which came in handy with how often he seemed to be dangling over the edges of Mt Nibel cliffs.

However it also made him question the effectiveness of his self-preservation instincts.

Killing the wolves had given him more Gil and one had dropped a set of items. He questioned the purpose of a wearable pair of wolf ears and tail.

He'd been able to figure out his Scan skill relatively quickly.

Look at a tree, Scan says  **[Tree] Chop for wood.**

Look at a bush, Scan says  **[Bush] Forage for berries.**

It was a bit weird just staring at things and suddenly being presented with information, it's not like he wasn't able to just look at anything normally and judge it himself.

He'd yet to have the chance scan himself and was heading back into town to find some reflective surface rather than stay in the woods and most likely get mauled before sundown.

He did figure out he could scan the objects he'd won from battle, the wolf fang necklace he now wore around his neck gave him an additional point in his Strength, which wasn't much based on the fact that it didn't really change what he could and couldn't do in terms of muscle.

He supposed he'd be able to notice a change when he added a larger number of points.

But he wasn't going to turn down a boost in power no matter how minimal.

With the Nibelheim main square in view, Cloud ducked beside the Inn keeping out of sight form any nearby villagers, while conveniently giving him a small glass window in which to check his reflection.

He pulled a bundle of fur from his pocket, deciding to check his second spoil of battle before checking himself out in the mirror.

A slight twinge at how wrong the latter half of that sentence sounded to his poor brain.

' _Planet if I'm going to be spending my time looking for ways to see my reflection people are going to think I'm vainer than Rufus.'_

' _And no one should be vainer that Rufus 'I'm too important for this' Shinra.'_

Focusing again on the ears and tail combo Cloud Scanned the item for info.

* * *

**[Ears and Tail – Nibel Wolf]**

**Embrace your inner puppy with this adorable accessory.**

**+5% chance of encountering wolves in the wilderness.**

**+1 to DEX**

**+10 to MOE.**

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**Some instances of social interactions will depend on your appearance or reputation rather than how you perform during the interaction.**

**Reputation**

**Your reputation effects the reaction the general populace of an area will have on you.**

**Reputation can be changed by gaining or loosing points through specific action.**

**Reputation traits are permanent or semi-permanent and effect your reputation in a specific location.**

**Semi-permanent traits can be lost removed through specific action.**

**Some events can only be unlocked with certain levels of reputation.**

**Appearance**

**Your appearance is how you are perceived by individuals.**

**Points can be manipulated in each category to create specific blends of appearance.**

**Each individual will have a certain appearance blend that they find appealing.**

**The closer your appearance to that blend, the more positive the initial interaction will be.**

**An appearance blend that some may find appealing will not be considered so for others.**

**Appearance traits are permanent or semi-permanent and affect your appearance.**

**Semi-permanent traits can be lost through specific action.**

**Some events can only be unlocked with certain levels of appearance.**

**WARNING: Certain appearance mixtures can encourage certain attentions regardless of gender.**

* * *

**[Cloud Strife Lvl.8]**

**Appearance: Adorable Child**

**76 CUTE**

**2 MOE**

**0 UGLY**

**Appearance Traits**

**Fun Sized –** As a child you have a predisposition to being that special brand of cute.  **+40 CUTE**

**Plumage of Destiny –** Your hair is iconic, untameable, and adorable. It marks you as destined for greatness, and perhaps a distant relative of the majestic chocobo.  **\+ 20 CUTE (0-13) PRETTY (14+)**

**Attracting: Cheek Pinching Grannies, Mothering Chocobos**

**Reputation: Nibelheim: The Village Bastard (-250)**

**Reputation Traits**

**Your Father the Mailman –** Your parents weren't married and your sire didn't stick around to see you born. In a small town like Nibelheim, bastard sons just don't fly.  **-100 to Nibelheim reputation**

**Friendships: None**

**Relationships: None**

* * *

Cloud groaned, Zack had been the first to liken his unruly hairstyle to the large birds, and since he had the stigma had followed Cloud wherever he went.

When he saw his friend again, he'd kick him in the shins. Screw emotional reunions, he'd wear his steel toed boots and dole out some retribution on the firsts overly toned ass.

However, this appearance thing was in a way really useful. Dealing with individuals was going to be a hell of a lot easier than dealing with an entire town that hated your guts, especially if he found what combo gave the best impression. Being given at least some insight into how he looked to other people would let him manipulate that impression the littlest bit to his benefit.

He  _almost_ cackled. But mischief and evil wasn't really his thing.

Yet.

…

Okay.

Maybe, it was his thing.

Just a little.

…

Or a lot.

More like definitely.

Cloud loved getting into mischief.

No lies.

Most of all he loved getting  _others_  into trouble for things he had done.

If the Nibelheimers had really known how much shit he'd gotten into as a child he wouldn't have just been 'That Bastard Strife' he would have been 'That Unholy Mountain Bred Terror behind whom chaos follows like a devoted servant.'

After all, revenge is best served when no one finds out it was you.

He closed the information windows and opened his own menu with a quick glance at the window. He bypassed the information he already knew about his level to

check the other tabs on the window.

* * *

**Character**

**Skills**

**Perks**

**Storage**

**Achievements**

* * *

Tapping on Storage what opened was basically a blank drop down list and to little surprise, more instructions.

* * *

**Tutorial Notice**

**The Storage tab allows you to store a number of items without taking space or adding weight.**

**Items are stored by touching the item to an empty slot in the list.**

**Items can be removed from storage at any point by opening the tab on the character view screen.**

* * *

Quickly doing away with the ears and tail and tapping away the last of the text windows Cloud stepped back into the town square.

There were some people milling about outside. Chatting or moving around the little village doing small errands or chores. He could see the older residents occupying a table outside the Inn, some of the young women were carrying bundles as they walked through town. Nibelheim wasn't the biggest of villages on Gaia, but it certainly harbored enough people that were suited for the remote style of mountain life.

When he wasn't being bombarded with information, chased by wolves, or haunted by old memories being back in his home town was actually pleasant.

' _Sunny day, a light breeze, It's not like I can't enjoy the day, it's apparently my birthday anyway'_

Though he figured the novelty would ware off rather quickly.

Or apparently right at that moment, as a group of children around the same age as him at this point, walked towards him.

He would have been hard pressed to forget those brats from his childhood past but the names and levels accompanying them only solidified the pinched look on his face.

**[Tobias Carmichael lvl. 8]**

The son of the only shopkeepers in Nibelheim, his father had inherited the small shop from his father and so on as far back as the building had been there and eventually Tobias would own it himself. Younger than Cloud by a few months he was about as short as him but his already broad shoulders, mousy brown hair and rather plain face, had him joining the other children rather than being isolated.

**[John Shepard lvl. 11]**

The elder of the two Shepard siblings and the eldest in this group of children, his family raised the only livestock that survived this far up the mountain, that being goats and a few chickens. He had his family's typical blond-brown hair and the hints of his father's heavy set frame. Unquestionably the slightly dim child was the muscle of the group. At least as much as an 11 year old can be.

**[Jane Shepard lvl. 8]**

The younger of the two Shepard siblings and the youngest of the group, fiercely loyal to her brother, she would help him however she could. She constantly smelt of the goat cheeses she helped her mother make and her nails were more akin to claws than not. If Cloud had to guess her position he'd say that she mostly worked as a scout with her spindly legs.

**[Ludwig Townsend lvl. 9]**

This brat was the leader of the ragtag band of misfits, the idea man. His family had only moved up onto the mountain because they found it quaint. Cloud questioned their collective sanity, who moves onto a harsh mountain for fun and who would curse their child with the name Ludwig. It was worse than Cloud! Naming sense aside, they were richer than most of the other inhabitants as his father worked some apparently important job out in Rocket Town, and it showed in his clothes and attitude. He kept his black hair cropped short, thought the world rotated around him, and was fond of shoving his oversized ego into people's faces.

Cloud thought he rather looked like he'd been beaten with the ugly stick.

Aggressively, and multiple times.

**[Tifa Lockhart lvl. 9]**

' _Oh.'_

And then there was Tifa.

Tifa, who had waited for him for years, who cared for him and understood him on a level very few in their group truly had. His Tifa, who had long dark hair and a self-assured gait, and whose greatest assets were her gentle smile and forceful fists.

This Tifa was  _not_  his Tifa.

He couldn't picture the woman that she had become in the child in front of him, there was just no comparison.

In fact looking at her the only one he could compare her to right now was Marlene.

He was speechless; he'd forgotten exactly how much Tifa had grown in the years he'd known her.

He was in mourning, realising that he may never see his Tifa again. He had wanted to stop the events that had formed his Tifa, if he could stop them, than Tifa wouldn't have to grieve nearly as much. But she may also never meet the rest of their comrades, never becomes one of the worlds most renounced martial artists, never own seventh heaven, never take care of Marlene and Denzel, never stand beside him.

For the first time it sunk in that he had  _died_ and his Tifa was  _gone._

' _Everything is gone'_

' _What should I do?'_

And then the answer hit him like a fist to the face.

No wait.

There was an actual fist hitting him in the face.

He stumbled and fell back into the dirt a burning pain in his nose. John stood above him fist cocked with a small spattering of blood on his knuckles, obviously the one who had hit him in the face.

Ludwig pushed John aside to sneer down at Cloud.

"Hey Airhead! Pay attention to me when I speak, learn to respect your superiors. Oh that's right I'm sorry you don't have enough of a brain between your ears to learn anything!"

The petty put downs were accompanied by jeers by the rest of the group.

"I heard in town it was your birthday! Didn't you want to celebrate with us, huh Airhead?"

A swift kick connected with Cloud's side. The pain was dull compared to the shock of remembering how scared of these little shits he was a child, he was a joke!

' _The hell is this kids problem?!'_

Through the haze of childish insults and weak booted feet, past the venomous eyes of most of the children he met Tifa's gaze.

She'd neither ridiculed him nor supported him. Just stood and watched as he was surrounded by the others.

And it was in her eyes that he found the familiar. That look of, come home soon we'll be waiting, don't worry I'll always have your back.

Then Cloud remembered.

All he'd ever wanted was for the people he cared about to be happy.

_For them to forgive him…._

Friends and family, people he loved, as long as they were happy so was he.

_Forgive him for never realizing…._

It didn't matter if this was his world or not, he cared.

_All this time it was himself…_

Everyone deserved their happiness.

_That he needed to forgive the most…_

All he could do was try to make it happen.

_But, they were right…_

That was his answer.

_There was nothing to forgive…_

That's what he'd do.

_There never was._

Cloud smiled at Tifa who looked taken aback to be receiving the gesture, then turned his attention to the continued assault on his person.

He was a little affronted that their light punches and kicks were actually hurting him at all.

Then again, he wasn't as strong in this body, it wasn't enhanced. If he'd had his enhanced body there would be no problem, an instinctual move would have had him up and out of any trouble. He  _knew_ what he needed to do for almost any combat situation, a skill earned the hard way in many life or death battles, but in this young form could he  _physically_ do it?

When a foot connected solidly with his face he decided not to worry.

He'd just have to try.

Shifting his weight to follow the momentum of the kick he rolled back over his shoulder and settled on the balls of his feet, putting distance between him and the other children.

' _Good'_

Simple maneuvers were still within his grasp.

He shouldn't push his luck though.

So when the children paused their assault he smirked, stood at military attention, snapped of a salute and took a deep breath.

' _I blame Zack being a bad influence for everything that's about to happen'_

"Attention Idiots! Your mother was a Cactuar and your father smelt of Gysahl Greens! That is all!"

Enjoying the bewildered look on their faces for only a moment Cloud turned and proceeded to get the hell away from the frozen group.

Quickly bounding out of sight and to safety, Cloud practically vibrated with excitement a devious grin on his face.

' _This is going to be fun.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud Strife  
> Lvl. 8  
> Str 10  
> Dex 14  
> Vit 16  
> Mag 17  
> Int 16  
> Lck (Divisible by Zero)  
> Next Level: 625/1500  
> Gil: 100


	4. Quest Accepted

"Find the little Bastard!"

"Where'd he go?"

"Check the woods!"

"What's a Cactuar?"

"Over here!"

"Come on maybe…."

The voices tapered off as they moved farther and farther from Cloud's hiding space.

Wedge tight between a barrel and an old wooden box Cloud watched the tiny figures dashing up on of the paths into the woods.

Pulling himself out of the small space he swept of the dirt clinging to his clothes before reviewing his memory of the last few minutes to the forefront of his mind.

Spending a large portion of his life comatose, crazy, and with holes in his memory had pushed Cloud into improving his recall where he could.

Though he never did remember the lost parts of his time in Shinra, remembering the past minutes in stark detail would be no problem.

Considering the information that had come to him upon seeing the other children he guessed that memories of his childhood up to this point wouldn't be a problem either.

Judging by the 'level' that each of them had, you generally gained a level each year.

Tifa had surprisingly been a level higher; she obviously had been doing something the others hadn't. Cloud realized that he had been behind by two levels when he first woke and was still behind by one.

He thankfully didn't feel all that hurt so whatever damage they had managed to land on him wasn't serious.

It also didn't paint a good picture for exactly how much work he'd need to put into getting stronger.

And is he was going to be going up against the likes of Sephiroth again he had a lot of work to do.

A  _lot_ of work.

He had to get to Midgar at some point and Shinra recruited for cadets starting at 13.

That meant he had a minimum of 4 years in Nibelheim to get things done.

There was his relationship with Tifa. Jenova who should still be sequestered up in the reactor. Vincent was locked in his coffin sleeping beneath the mansion. Gaia, his Mom was still here!

' _and I can't do anything because I'm tiny and useless'_

Cloud cringed, picturing himself trying to get to the reactor only to fall from the icy cliffs.

Or get buried in an avalanche

Eaten by wolves.

Freezing to death.

Roasted by a dragon.

Eaten by said dragon.

Gouged, beaten, slashed, crushed, chewed, pulverized and torn limb from limb.

Ah Nibelheim.

Home Sweet Mountain of Doom.

So in the interest of avoiding a violent and traumatic death, the first thing on Cloud's list was  _Quests._

Quests meant experience, which meant higher levels, which meant better stats, which meant a very much not dead Cloud.

Assuredly the preferred option in any given situation.

Cloud walked slowly, searching for one of the hovering question marks that were supposed to mark a quest.

The village seemed disappointingly empty, with no bobbing punctuation appearing in his line of sight.

He was worried that he's need to return to woods to find more and risk getting hunted by the wolves again. As he approached the shop however a few bursts of blue and yellow revealed a series of four question marks-two blue and two gold-resting under the front window.

**? ? ? ?**

With the appearance of the first four little burst of color spread through the small town. A couple blue markers were at his home and near the water tower. A few gold markers were placed at random buildings, and two grey ones, one sitting on Tifa's front step and one leading out of the village and down the mountain.

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

Cloud counted out his available quests, plans whirling through his head.

' _Okay good start, looks like some of them are repeatable and that should help in gaining experience, and I'll bet more will show up as I finish these. I can't do anything about the grey ones right now I guess so I'll do the blue ones first, they'll probably be shorter, and then I'll do some gold ones and…..'_

"How in the PLANET am I supposed to get up THERE?!"

Sitting innocently atop the Inn's chimney, on the tallest possible point in Nibelheim sat a single golden question mark.

**?**

"But I-I …How? Just… come on! Really…? I'd kill myself trying to get up there! This is the only neck I have and I'd rather not break it climbing some Gaia forsaken chimney!"

Cloud kicked at the ground, trying to think of a way to get up there. Getting to  _all_ of the quests was important if he was trying to get as much experience as possible.

Behind the scowling boy an old man stepped out from the shop door, face adorned with a wiry white beard and his own impressive scowl.

"You'll not be breahkin' yur scrawny neck anyvere near ma door Strife!"

The man's accent was as thick as his hair atop his head wasn't and his gruff voice broke Cloud from his deliberating, who then slowly turned around to meet the grizzled grey-eyed face of the older man.

**[Miloslav Carmichael lvl. 51]**

"ah, hahah…ha, of course not mister Carmichael."

One bushy eyebrow raised in response.

If Cloud hadn't been 23 in his 9 year old body, he would have broken out in cold sweats. Miloslav Carmichael was the head of the Carmichael family, and Tobias' grandfather. Every town has that one person everyone respects and no one wants to go against.

In Nibelheim that position belonged to the disgruntled and slightly decrepit Miloslav, and his intimidating eyebrows.

The topic of conversation was only making it more awkward.

"I'll …ah just.."

"Vat?"

"…just…"

"Speak up!"

"go…"

Under the scrutiny of the mighty brows Cloud lunged forward quickly swiping the four quest markers in front of the store and beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

**-PING- -PING- -PING- -PING-**

**Quest Accepted**

* * *

A curious look passed over Milo's face,

"Veird child."

And he returned to the domain of his shop.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder as he slowed down a few buildings away.

"Weird old man."

He turned his attention to the new quest windows he'd just opened.

* * *

**Quest – Errand Run –Daily**

**Talk to the shopkeeper and help them gather any needed items.**

**Quest –Clean Sweep –Daily**

**Improve your reputation at the shop by volunteering to help clean.**

**Quest – Trading Up**

**Miloslav Carmichael will trade you a mystery item if offer him Cloudberries**

**Quest –Delivery Boy**

**The shopkeeper doesn't have time to make deliveries, take the packages on the front porch and deliver them to their recipients.**

* * *

' _Damnit, I'll have to go back to the shop to do these'_

Cloud returned to his collection of the quest markers, trying to get them all before the other children eventually made it back into town and found him.

First the three near the water tower.

* * *

**-PING- -PING- -PING-**

**Quest – Training Montage –Weekly**

**The more you sweat in training, the less you bleed in combat. Train by running a minimum of 15 miles a week for a chance at increased stats.**

**Quest – Backwoods Experts**

**You've got that rugged country feel. Spend a total of 15 hours in the woods within a week to unlock the Nibel Woods Quests.**

**Quest – The Devil in Disguise – Daily**

**Avoid making a ruckus in town and you will improve your reputation with the villagers.**

* * *

' _A little tricky but definitely doable'_

He gets the two at his house next.

* * *

**-PING- -PING-**

**Quest – Chores – Daily**

**Make sure to do your chores and keep your mother happy. Complete the daily chore you mother assigns to you.**

**Quest – Home Library –Weekly**

**Your mother keeps the shelves stocked with books; spend a minimum of 10 hours a week reading for a chance at increased stats.**

* * *

' _Even simpler'_

Next were the three spread around the town.

One near the Inn.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Tall Tales**

**Listen to the drunken ramblings of the bar customers to improve your reputation at the Inn and maybe learn some secrets.**

* * *

One leading up the mountain.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Junior Mountaineer**

**Smell that fresh mountain air. Spend a total 10 hours on the mountain within a week to unlock the Quests.**

* * *

And the last in front of the old Shinra mansion.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Breaking and Entering**

**The abandoned mansion has been the town spook house for years, Get inside the mansion to unlock the Shinra Mansion Quests.**

* * *

' _That's all of them'_

Cloud shot a glare to the top of the Inn.

' _Except you, you inconveniently placed bastard'_

* * *

**-PING-**

**Achievement Obtained**

**Busybody –** Run more than 10 quests at any given time.

**Special Item Obtained**

**Quest Log**

**Tutorial Notice**

**The Quest Log will keep track of all quests that you are currently running.**

**Open the Quest Log to view the quest summaries.**

* * *

Closing the windows Cloud remembered to duck just in time to have a small leather bound book sail over his head.

Turning to grab the book he flipped the front cover up and saw a golden stylized Q embossed into the black leather.

Opening the little book caused a window to pop up showing the names of the quests he had accepted and tapping a name gave the same information he'd gotten when he's touched the markers.

Tucking the book into his pocket Cloud glanced at the sky, the sun was only beginning to move from its peak so it was only early afternoon. Plenty of time to some quests finished.

A glance at the back at the shop showed Mrs. Carmichael sweeping out front. The portly woman was much easier to deal with than her father-in-law.

**[Doris Carmichael lvl. 24]**

Approaching her and explaining his intentions to help had him with a broom in hand sweeping at the porch and stairs with the woman keeping a sharp eye on him from her new position in a rocking chair.

"Is there anything else I can help with after this?" He asked quietly

Doris raised her eyebrows, a move taught after being subject to it for years, and gave a thoughtful hum.

"If you're being serious there are some packages to be dropped off right here and we're in need of more wood inside, if you could bring it to the back door from the pile."

Cloud sent her a subtle smile and a nod and turned his attention back to the repetitive action of sweeping as time passed.

_Swish_

_Swish_

_Swish_

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Clean Sweep – Daily – Complete**

**EXP 5**

**Tutorial Notice**

**Completed daily quests will remain in your quest log and can be repeated the following day.**

**Abandoning a quest has no repercussions.**

* * *

Tapping away the windows was quickly becoming an instinctual reaction.

And annoying.

"That`ll be enough boy, grab some wood from the back pile and move it to the door. `Bout 30 logs will do. "

Cloud nodded and moved round to the back making quick work of moving the wood.

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Errand Run – Daily – Complete**

**EXP 10**

* * *

Returning to the front he found the porch empty except for a small stack of packages. Another hour or so had passed while he worked; the sun was beginning to creep behind the other side of the mountains. It was by no means late but it would be getting darker much faster and that would pull the other children back to the village.

He'd want to get the mail delivered, and himself safety stowed away at home if he wanted to avoid them.

If he wanted to avoid Tifa.

He might have pushed it aside for now, but there were a lot of issues he still had to work through before he was comfortable seeing her, or any of his old friends.

He would do it though, he had to.

So he grabbed the boxes and quickly moved to the listed homes.

Bergmann, Kastner, Shepard, Wirth, Nadel.

Most gave him a sour look before taking their mail and slamming their doors. One gave him a smile. One even said thank you.

And then there was a package for Strife.

Stepping back into his home he smiled at the soft humming of his mother as she worked at the stove.

"Hey Mom, I have mail from the shop for you."

* * *

**-PING-**

**Quest – Delivery Boy – Complete**

**EXP 25**

* * *

He pulled off his boots, setting them next to his bed.

"There you are my little storm cloud! I'm making your favorite dinner for your birthday, come give me a hand won't you."

He smiled

"Sure mom"

As the sun sank lower and lower past the mountains Cloud continued to spend the evening with his mother. Laughing, talking and getting to know her all over again. Sometimes he'd just be able to sit and listen to her, talking about how old he was getting or small little tidbits about the town or her day, and then he'd laugh along and tell her a bit about his.

His mother had been the center of his universe during his childhood. Losing that had been heartbreaking. It still was.

So when he was corralled into bed he lay there, dreading the days where he'd have to be around everyone again.

All the people he'd lost.

The ones he'd left behind.

Those he couldn't save.

He chocked down a deep sigh.

' _My mother, Avalanche, Aerith and …._

_Damnit…._

_Zack too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lvl. 8  
> Str 10  
> Dex 14  
> Vit 16  
> Mag 17  
> Int 16  
> Lck (Divisible by Zero)  
> Next Level: 665/1500  
> Gil: 100


	5. Daily Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Merry Whatever Holiday you Celebrate and if you don’t have one right now then Happy Whatever the Next One Is and to everyone Here I Gift Thee an Update.  
> Sorry it’s taken so long. (I apologize for my consistently extravagant authors notes)
> 
> I’m so happy that you enjoy this story so here are some answers for reviewers.
> 
> If anyone is still confused over why Cloud doesn’t just go kill some wolves to gain levels or why some older people have ridiculously high ones here are some quick points to remember.
> 
> 1\. Cloud is currently rather weak and as simple as it seems to just randomly go beat up Nibel wolves he’s reluctant because he FEELS weak as well.  
> 2\. Old people have been gaining experience their whole lives. It is not necessarily always gained with strength and stat points are not necessarily distributed equally. Additionally ageing would come with its own set of stat restrictions.  
> 3\. There will be a number of little quests that don’t give huge experience because those are tasks that are given to 9 year olds. (I won’t bother to write too many of them)  
> 4\. There is a lot of stuff about mechanics of the system that can’t be easily included yet. It always helps to ask if you’re unsure.
> 
> This chapter is meant as a brief overview of a collection of events that happen to Cloud over a series of months. The next chapter will feature even more of a time skip, so it’s been a slow start but we’re starting to move along.
> 
> ON UPDATE SCHEDULE: I will not make excuses for why it has taken so long so I will simply apologize. I will tell you though that I am currently a university student and as such have some things that must come before writing. I will try to update at least once a month or preferably once every two weeks. However expect lag during midterm and exam periods. For me this is mid-October, December, mid-February and April. Also I will try and update frequently over holidays but social obligations may call me away.
> 
> And a small note that learning a skill is different from obtaining a skill
> 
> Lvl. 8  
> Str 10  
> Dex 14  
> Vit 16  
> Mag 17  
> Int 16  
> Lck (Divisible by Zero)  
> Next Level: 665/1500  
> Gil: 100  
> I don’t own anything to do with the final fantasy franchise nor any of its related characters or media.

‘ _A lot can happen in a year’_

Cloud considered all that had happened to him so far since waking up about a year ago, his 23 year old memories in his tiny 9 year old body, back home in the freezing cliffs of Nibelheim.

Adjusting was not easy.

Without a proper outlet to vent his guilt and frustrations without seeming completely insane he’d thrown himself into the quests and into plotting about the future.

It had been, to borrow a bit of Cid’s colloquial language, the stupidest god damn idea that he’d ever had.

Though…. it wasn't as if everything had gone rotten as Shinra Sr. right away.

In fact for the first little while it had been working great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

**-PING-**

**Quest – Home Library –Weekly – Complete**

**EXP 30**

* * *

 

Cloud let out a sigh as the window finally let him know that he’d managed the required 10 hours of reading in order to complete one of his weekly quests. His mother had always had a moderately substantial collection of books and when he’d expressed the want to read some of them she’d been more than happy enough to give him some.

However, she would only give him a very specific set of books.

‘Elementary Common’, ‘Basic Mathematics’, ‘The Wanderer’s Guide to Flaura and Fauna’ and ‘Legends and Gods of Gaia’.

_Elementary school books._

His 23 year old brain rebelled at reading long ago learned material but he did manage to learn something new.

Finishing the first book cover to cover had given him a new skill.

* * *

 

** Research **

**This skill allows for greater retention of knowledge while researching. Increased point gain in skills when reading.**

**Activation: Passive**

* * *

 

Reviewing what he’d originally thought would only be 2 skills revealed a slightly larger list. There were still only a few things listed but it showed that there was a lot he didn't know about his situation and that wasn't good.

* * *

 

** Active Skills **

**Scan Lvl.1 – 20**

** Passive Skills **

**Research Lvl.1 – 0**

**Cooking Lvl.1 – 3**

**Housekeeping Lvl.1 – 10**

**Language Lvl.1 – 40**

**Survival Lvl.1 – 14**

** Knowledge Skills **

**Mathematics Lvl.1 – 22**

**Monster Lore Lvl.1 – 20**

 

**_(Past Skills Locked)_ **

* * *

 

The explanation for the point system had been pretty extensive but boiled down to a few simple points.

  1. The points indicated how much he knew in a skill.
  2. He could get points either through studying or practicing.
  3. The more points the better he would be able to either use the knowledge and its benefits or the skill itself.
  4. More complicated subjects could only be ‘learned’ after the basics had passed a certain amount.
  5. If he didn’t have the right amount of points, he wouldn’t be able to follow through on an action because of stat checks.
  6. Once skills reached a certain point they would level up for increased affects. The higher the level the harder it was to gain points.



He also learned that although he knew he knew things about mechanics and medicine and other advanced topics, and the system knew that he knew these things. The categories were _locked._

Meaning he couldn’t use the knowledge he had to actively do things without first finding out how to unlock it.

Without any idea how to accomplish that he settled for reading the books he had. Now that he’d finished the last of the little pile he’d begin plotting on how to get his hands on the others in his mother’s collection.

Cloud glanced at some of the titles that lined the bookshelf

‘ _Though I’m not exactly sure if I want to know why my mom has books like these’_

Sitting on the shelf was a slew of titles ranging from average and expected to strange and completely out there.

_The Compendium of Common Diseases_

_The Very Big Book of Ethics_

_The Big Book of Little Injuries_

_The Little Book of Big Injuries_

_Moderate Mathematics_

_The Mysteries of Materia_

_Loveless_

_Tracking, Trapping and Trying Not to Get Yourself Killed_

_1001 Ways to Curse your Unfaithful Lover_

_Idiots Guide to Home Repair_

_500 Ways to Cook Wolf_

_500 More Ways to Cook Wolf_

_500 Further Ways to Cook Wolf_

_Ways to Cook 500 Creatures Other than Wolf_

_So You Created a Wormhole: The Time Travelers Guide to Time Travel_

_Knitting, Threading, and Stitching for the Slightly Sinister_

He decided that pondering on his mother’s questionable reading material could wait. He had quests to complete and stats to gain. Maybe he’d be able to find those cloudberries up on the mountain.

He pulled on his boots and grabbed an extra jacket and dashed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud heaved another box up onto a shelf.

He was working at the shop again, an easy daily quest that seemed to be paying off with the small steady gain of experience and the moderately less murderous looks he was getting from the owners. The rest of the village still liked to glare holes in the back of his skull when they thought he wasn’t watching though.

 He walked back outside to grab another box; today he was helping them unload cargo from the supply truck and into storage. The ramshackle truck managed to make it up the mountain about once every few weeks, bringing the town supplies that they would otherwise be without. Grabbing another crate he gagged as the smell of cabbage assaulted his poor nose.

_‘I think we can be without these, who would want so much cabbage anyway?’_

“Put yur back into it boy! I vant mah cabbages!”

Milo was sitting by the back door to the shop ordering Cloud around like he was an idiot.

_‘Oh of course they’re his stupid smelly vegetables’_

He took a few more steps and shoved the crate onto the last remaining spot on the shelf, heaving a sigh of relief.

“That’s the last of it right Mr.Carmichael?”

The old man just gave a grunt of confirmation.

The fact that he was starting to be able to understand what the many different grunts meant was becoming slightly concerning to Cloud.

* * *

 

**-PING-**

**Quest – Errand Run – Daily – Complete**

**EXP 10**

**\+ 1 to Nibelheim Reputation**

* * *

 

That was a sign that he was free to go, the quest would only finish after whoever he was doing work for that day was satisfied with what he had done.

“Alright then Mr.Carmichael, see ya.”

He kicked at the dirt wondering what he should try working on next; there was little he could do in the village right now so his best bet was trying to spend some time in the woods or on the mountain. He’d finished the original woods quest easily and now it was just a matter of finding the quest symbols, he couldn’t say the same for the mountain where he could barely spend ten minutes without getting chased off by some high level creature.

Yes the words Extra Large Nibel Wolf equate to one extra-large serving of NOPE.

…

Woods it was.

“Strife.”

He looked back over his shoulder at Milo.

“Keep up the hard vork.”

The man walked back into the shop after his out of character statement but Cloud could vaguely hear what sounded like ‘mah cabbaaaaaages’.

_‘That’s a little more attached to cabbages then anyone has a right to be…’_

Shrugging and deciding it really wasn’t any of his concern he quickly made his way through town and onto the path into the forest.

‘ _I’ve got plenty of other things to deal with.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running for his life was not something he’d signed up for.

Granted about the only thing he’d ever signed up for before was the Shinra military, though he hadn’t even enlisted in this life yet.

Once or twice already he’d entertained the thought of not signing up at all. But that would mean staying in Nibelheim and as much as he loved his mother and his new resolve to see her grow to a fantastically old age, he doubted he would survive the tender mercies of Nibelheim that long.

It was becoming questionable if he’d even survive them today.

The gang of children had finally realized that he spent most of his free time out of the village and in the woods. So when he’d made his way down the path as usual, they were waiting to ambush him.

Despite the work Cloud had been putting into getting experience he was still only a level 8 to the other group’s average level of 10. The only thing he had on them was his speed, and he was still thanking himself for choosing his dexterity when he first leveled up or else that wouldn’t be the case.

In short he had only just managed to lose them but the result was quickly becoming the most _vicious_ game of hide and seek he’d ever been forced to participate in.

He was pressed close to the trunk of a large tree, taking slow deep breaths in order to stay silent. The crunching of dead leaves on the ground alerted him to someone coming closer. He crouched down lower hugging what little shadows existed under the tree wishing that he had the same knack at disappearing that Yuffie had always flaunted.

‘ _Only reason she ever got away with stealing our material in the first place’_

Fortune was in his favour however and the footsteps passed by him without incident.

* * *

 

**-PING-**

**Skill Obtained - Stealth**

** Stealth **

**By quietly and subtly you blend in with your surroundings this ability may obscure your presence from those [Lvl.10] and below when not already in sight.**

**Activation: Passive**

* * *

 

Cloud blinked at the window, wondering, not for the first time, if this thing was just somehow reading his mind.  His budding career as a ninja would have to wait though as the sound of voices carried back over to his hiding spot.

Focusing his attention out onto the trees he grimaced when two names flashed into being ,

**[Ludwig Townsend Lvl.9]**

**[Tobias Carmichael Lvl.8]**

Their normally green markers were a bright red indicating that they were currently enemies.

He pressed himself as far back into the tree as he could, but the rough bark behind him was an obvious detriment to any escape attempt.  Before he could choose between running left or right a small screen silently appeared at his side, lower and more off center than the normal bits of information.

**Climb Tree?**

To further complicate things for the first time a red quest appeared in front of him before quickly forming into and equally red window.

* * *

 

**-PING-**

**Instance Quest – Out on a Limb**

**Escape from the encounter unharmed and return home for increased reward.**

* * *

 

More text appeared on the window.

* * *

 

** Tutorial Notice **

**Stat checks occur when undertaking a specific task and are measured against your current stat values and sometimes specific skills. They will frequently occur during quest instances, battle or social encounters and during the use of specific skills. Tasks greatly below your current stat and skill level will not engage a check. Common tasks will not usually engage a check except in cases where your stats or skills are greatly below what you are attempting to accomplish.**

**Passing a stat check will allow you to complete the action you are trying to attempt.**

**Failing will result in an incomplete action and may incur damage and item loss.**

**Failing may introduce new hidden skills.**

* * *

 

The last word, and the window, disappeared leaving behind the small screen. With his other options not looking any better Cloud looked up at the branches above his head. There was the chime of a bell and text scrolled rapidly past his eyes before vanishing.

**STR 10/10**

**DEX 14/10**

**…**

**CLEAR!**

He gripped the lowest one and then swung his body up, rapidly ascending higher into the tree. His scramble up through the limbs had the unfortunate side effect of alerting the incoming bullies.

“I can see you Strife, no more running! Get your girly ass down here!”

Ludwig was quick to insult and stood resolute at the bottom of the large tree with Tobias. His sit and wait tactic would have been effective if Cloud had been a normal child.

But Cloud was at least in spirit a hardened warrior had fought of much worse in the past and even in this body.

He had also learned the battle capabilities of the force known as gravity.

‘ _Eat boot you brat’_

Face impassive he met the eyes of his enemy and with a small spring launched himself from his perch at his face.

Predictably the two on the ground were unprepared for their perceived target to fling himself at them and so, were also unprepared for when his two boots met Ludwig’s face with a satisfying crunch.

Cloud would have taken the time to appreciate knocking the boy down a peg but Tobias was still standing and his attention would be only be on the bloody faced Ludwig ground into the dirt for so long.

So taking the head start for what it was he quickly absconded from the scene with a fine performance of ‘exit stage left’.

* * *

 

**-PING-**

**Defeated Ludwig Townsend**

**EXP 50**

**Item Obtained**

**Hunting Knife**

**Quest - Out on a Limb – Complete**

**EXP 200**

**Gil 200**

**\+ 1 Dex**

**\+ 1 Str**

**Item Obtained**

**Leather Boots**

**Leather Gloves**

**Skill Obtained – Acrobatics**

** Acrobatics **

**When attempting an action involving both STR and DEX only during stat checks add a single point to each category for the duration of the check.**

**Activation: Passive**

**Achievements Obtained**

**Boot to the Head –** Execute your first boot to the head knockout.

**Blood of Thine Enemy –** Defeat a non-monster adversary during the Prologue.

**Arm Yourself –** Obtain a Real weapon during the Prologue.

* * *

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d planned and plotted, judged the distance and height. No new quests had appeared in the past few days and he was getting on edge.

The only one left that wasn't repeatable was the one on top of the Inn chimney.

So upon acquiring a small ladder, a generous amount of rope and some space from the prying eyes of the village he put his plan into action.

In hindsight he’d never been the best at making plans.

The ladder he’d taken was too short and it took him standing on the very top and on the balls of his feet for him to get high enough to get enough arc in his toss.

While the rope had managed to hook something on the roof with the rough loop he made and seemed stable with a tug when he began climbing he had a moment to realize his mistake when a stat check appeared.

**Climb with Rope?**

**STR 10/25**

**DEX 15/20**

**Acrobatics 4/20**

**Knot Tying 0/20**

**Rope Techniques 0/15**

**…**

**CRITICAL FAIL**

**“** Wait what…”

_CRASH_

Whether the knot gave out or whatever it was caught on came away didn’t matter because he lost the all the support that was holding him upright and fell from the rope to the ground, catching the ladder on the way down.

“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow. ”

Dreading the bruises he knew he’d have to deal with Cloud shoved the ladder off of his poor stomach and dusted himself off before he stalked away mumbling under his breath.

* * *

 

**Learned Skill**

**Knot Tying**

**Rope Techniques**

* * *

 

…

The second attempt ended similarly when his box structure toppled over and he ended up stuck upside down in the resulting pileup.

“Get me OUT of here!”

* * *

 

**Learned Skill**

**Architecture**

* * *

 

The third went no better with a misguided attempt involving roof jumping and a moderately serious amount of damage to his face.

_‘Not the face. NOT THE FACE!’_

The fourth fifth and sixth attempts all involved the use of copious amounts of rope.

* * *

 

**\+ 5 Rope Techniques**

**\+ 3 Knot Tying**

* * *

 

And rope _burn._

* * *

 

**Learned Skill**

**First Aid**

* * *

 

The seventh was actually a good idea; he tried sneaking through the Inn proper. Before he’d been been accosted by the Innkeepers wife all had been going well. He peeled vegetables for hours.

* * *

 

**\+ 10 Cooking**

* * *

 

“Keep peeling boy, there’s stew that needs cooking and be grateful I’m not throwing you in it”

The eighth attempt was not to be spoken of under any circumstances and all injuries in unmentionable places were swiftly and righteously blamed on Zachary Fair and his habit of exaggerating stories.

That was the last attempt he made for some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So maybe it hadn't been that great.

‘ _All my fault, though’_

Thinking back he could remember the how much he’d been ignoring the people around him and how isolated he’d become.

The second worst thing was how he’d begun to swing through moods and points of view so violently recalling it gave him whiplash. One second he’d be his usual sullen and quiet self the next he’d be cracking jokes and throwing punches or smiling softly and passively going with the flow and at times he would even catch a dark thought or two moving through his head. He was still trying to balance his moods and figure out what was going on with his already fragile emotional state.

When it came to the worst thing that happened…

He should have remembered, should have been prepared for it.

There were a lot of things he should have done.

The whole incident started the first snowfall of the winter; it went something like this…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm not entirely sure what kind of direction I'm going to take this story; it could involve a relationship in the future or could not,(if there is a relationship it will be non explicit) it is definitely Cloud centric though. I'm trying not to go into a crack story but I do know that people are going to be varying ranges of OOC. Feel free to let me know if there is a direction you think this story should go in and if I need to change anything with it. Be wary that there will probably be a lot of 'in game text' in the early parts of this story, it should in theory slow down a bit later on or at least the blocks of it will get smaller.
> 
> This story will involve elements of VII, AC, BC, CC, and DC in some way or form.
> 
> This is also my first time using Ao3 so let me know if there is something I need to add or change.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
